The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is growing at an extremely high rate. Database management systems can utilize significant amounts of resources when opening data sets. Opening multiple data sets within a given time period can utilize especially significant amounts of resources. The utilization of such amounts of resources may present burdens.